


Y = /x/

by bakalaka



Series: Discovery Channel [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-21
Updated: 2015-05-21
Packaged: 2018-03-31 13:36:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3979963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakalaka/pseuds/bakalaka





	Y = /x/

**X <0**  
– Ойкава, – зовет Ушиджима.  
– Ушивака-чан, – отзывается Ойкава, с неохотой оборачиваясь. Лопатки сведены, локти прижаты к бокам, а рот кривится в улыбке так, что щеки болят. – Поговорим о моих ошибках или твоих успехах?  
– Если хочешь, – Ушиджима хмурит брови и обводит взглядом пустую раздевалку. Смятая бутылка воды, сорванное со стены расписание чемпионата, забытый под лавкой эластичный бинт. Спокойствие, с которым Ушиджима рассматривает последствия их ярости, оскорбляет, как и наглость, позволившая заявиться в чужую раздевалку. Дождался же. Финальный свисток прозвучал давно: Ойкава успел отпинать стены в туалете, поорать в плечо Ивайзуми, а затем вернуться к команде и заверить лично каждого, что в следующий раз они точно одолеют Шираторизаву.  
Ушиджима подходит ближе – два, три, четыре широких шага – и у Ойкавы поджимаются пальцы на ногах, он неловко переступает босыми ногами по холодному кафелю. Что Ушиджима собирается делать? Что он сам собирается делать?  
Ушиджима ловит его шею в сгиб локтя и притягивает к себе. Горячий, словно его вырвали в этот момент прямо из середины матча, он просто стоит, прижавшись лбом к открытой шее, пока его спортивная сумка не соскальзывает и не повисает на локте, одергивая их обоих. Отличный шанс сбежать: Ушиджима на секунду отстраняется, чтобы сбросить ее на пол, но Ойкава не выворачивается из объятия, а прижимается теснее и запускает руки Ушиджиме под куртку. Тот берет в ладони его лицо и теснит назад к стене, на ходу проталкивая колено между колен Ойкавы. Ушиджима легко давит на затылок, заставляя смотреть на себя, когда Ойкава хватает ртом воздух и зажмуривается.  
– Я хочу играть с тобой, – говорит он, проводя большими пальцами по горящим щекам.  
Ойкава понимает не сразу, реагируя сначала на тон, а потом уже на смысл сказанных слов, и Ситуация, которая только что была просто тупой, оборачивается катастрофой. Поднявшаяся до самого горла жгучая волна стыда без следа смывает острое удовольствие.  
Ойкава облегченно выдыхает и обхватывает ладонями чужие запястья.  
– Ушивака-чан, – говорит он спокойно, отдирая от себя ласкающие руки. – Не надо так делать.  
Пальцы дрожат у обоих. 

– Может, это хитрый план затащить тебя в Шираторизаву? – на пробу подкалывает Ивайзуми, чудесным образом выудив суть из сплошного потока «ну», «типа» и «короче» и сдавленного хмыканья. – «Теперь я обязан на тебе жениться», все такое?  
– Шутка века, Ива-чан, – обиженно цыкает Ойкава, но, к своему удивлению, и правда начинает ржать, хотя в поступке Ушиджимы до сих пор нет ничего смешного. 

**X=0**  
Время расставляет все по своим местам.  
Дни в старшей школе летят с дикой скоростью, и Ушиджима появляется в жизни Ойкавы лишь в те моменты, когда Аоба встречается с Шираторизавой.  
Раз за разом Ойкава обнаруживают себя посреди океана, где умение отыскать, словно тропку в лесу, верное решение оказывается бесполезными. Вокруг безжалостная толща воды, берегов не видно, Ойкава тонет сам и тянет всех за собой. Шираторизава надвигается на них подобно огромной волне, которую видишь, но сделать все равно ничего не можешь.  
Тем более удивительно, что самое обидное поражение Ойкаве наносит Кагеяма, чье развитие по-настоящему пугает. Ушиджиму, кажется, это тоже сильно задевает. Его слова с трудом пробиваются через победное воронье карканье Карасуно, а Ойкаве даже интересно, что Ушиджима может сказать об игре, на которую его никто не звал.  
Ничего нового. Каждое предложение звучит как требование или угроза, но впервые вызывает улыбку, а не раздражение. Ушиджима дергается от звука собственного имени так же, как раньше дергался от прозвища. Сколько еще они будут топтаться на месте, отстраненно думает Ойкава, и вести один и тот же разговор. 

– А если меня зовут, чтобы вытаскивать способности других?  
Фраза повисает бессмысленным огрызком, но и лучшему другу Ойкава не признается, что есть люди, из которых вообще ничего не хочется вытаскивать.  
– Конечно, – вид у Ивайзуми немного усталый. – Потому что ты в этом лучший.  
– Не хочу помогать только одному игроку, – бормочет Ойкава, цепляясь за рукав чужой куртки и требуя внимания, как маленький ребенок.  
– Слушай, тебя приглашают после всех отказов. Наверное, это что-то значит.  
– А вдруг?!... – хмурится Ойкава. Он знает, какие плюсы дает спортивная стипендия, но минусы осознает тоже.  
– Ну тогда беда, – смиренно вздыхает Ивайзуми. – Ведь ты всегда делаешь то, что тебе скажут. 

**x >0**  
В утренний час пик есть риск застрять на станции, не влезть в вагон, а потом еще заблудиться в городе, это же Токио, Ива-чан. «Забыл про шкурку банана и сломанную ногу», – бормочет Ивайзуми, но они все же выезжают из общежития «пораньше» и в итоге целый час до торжественной линейки торчат на площадке перед университетом. Обманчиво мрачный Ивайзуми делает вид, что его интересует только стаканчик кофе в руках, а вот Ойкава, взгромоздившись на перила, без стеснения рассматривает постепенно оживающий двор. Незнакомые люди улыбаются ему, он улыбается в ответ. Мечты о студенческой жизни переливаются всеми красками, как значок на новой форме. Волейбол, веселье, свобода, внимание красивых девушек.  
Ушиджиму он замечает, едва тот показывается в воротах: более высокий, более сильный, загар подчеркивает мышцы на руках, наверняка скорость подачи уже достигла... Словно щенка от лакомства, Ойкава за шкирку оттаскивает себя от наблюдений и спрыгивает с перил, чтобы выгадать немного времени.  
– Ушивака-чан, – наконец говорит он, чуть склонив голову набок.  
– Ушиджима, – спокойно здоровается Ивайзуми.  
– Сегодня в три, – Ушиджима кивает им обоим и оборачивается, чтобы найти свою группу.  
Слева, 1-А, 35 человек, пять дней занятий в неделю и ужасающе много совместных лекций с группой Ойкавы.  
– Славные нас ждут деньки, Ива-чан, – тянет Ойкава, перекатываясь с пяток на носки. Весеннее солнце мягко согревает лицо.  
– Да я уже понял.  
Ивайзуми смотрит на Ушиджиму, на Ойкаву, а потом – в свой стаканчик, да с такой тоской, будто на его глазах там утопилась муха. 

На первой тренировке новый тренер просит их выполнить школьные нормативы, будто опасается, что в волейбольную команду университета со спортивным уклоном могли затесаться случайные люди. Вот будет умора, если кто-то не набьет положенные пятьдесят раз, нервно прикидывает Ойкава. Сбившись на счете тридцать шесть, он застывает посреди зала, провожая взглядом укатившийся мяч, и вполне ожидаемо ловит затылком чужой. Незнакомый пока парень выглядит таким же потерянным. Но вроде бы никто не собирается с позором вышвыривать их из зала, и напряжение понемногу уходит.  
Возможно, тренер выбирает наугад, возможно, делает подарок авансом, но на отработке прямого удара с разбега ставит Ойкаву у сетки, и через несколько кругов тот все еще не в курсе, как зовут новых сокомандников, но уже представляет, на каких позициях они играли раньше и какие у кого были травмы.  
Ушиджима взлетает в воздух и бьет настолько мощно, что многие непроизвольно втягивают голову в плечи. Ойкава наслаждается звуком, ему очень интересно, куда ушла подача, но он не оборачивается.

Нормально сыграть им удается только через неделю, когда у Ойкавы уже зудит в кончиках пальцев. Он готовится бороться и отстаивать свой стиль, но все происходит само собой, как и всегда, когда дело касается волейбола. Тело двигается легко и стремительно, подчиняясь рефлексам, которые Ойкава не успевает ни осознать, ни тем более проконтролировать.  
Ушиджима приземляется после прыжка и внимательно смотрит на свою руку. Встретив его взгляд, Ойкава задирает подбородок, сжимает ладонь в кулак за спиной, кляня себя за волнение. Какого хрена Ушиджима выглядит так, словно этот мяч для него важен, будто он не забивал их тысячами? Неадекватная реакция вызывает неадекватный отклик, Ойкава тоже чувствует странное возбуждение, а ведь ничего необычного не происходит. Его пасы и раньше разыгрывали на сто процентов так, как он задумывал. И часто.  
Ойкава ищет Ивайзуми. Тот стоит возле сетки вместе с Ушиджимой и, уперев руки в колени, внимательно слушает указания тренера.

На первой официальной игре, которую Ойкава ждал с большим нетерпением, чем в детстве ждал Рождество, он едва не запарывает подачу. Ушиджима следит за ним, почти повернувшись спиной к сетке, и хоть Ойкава и закален именно от этого внимания – слишком долго когда-то его искал – в такие моменты он рад, что они теперь на одной стороне площадки.  
Профессионалы так не делают, думает Ойкава, подбрасывая мяч в воздух. Можно и пропустить ответную атаку.  
Ушиджима не пропускает. Он действительно силен и не использовать его умения просто тупо. Ойкава пытается создать удачные моменты для всех, но чувствуя опасность, пасует Ушиджиме – теперь почти так же часто, как Ивайзуми.  
Победное очко он берет с подачи. Ойкава ослепительно улыбается, вскидывает кулак вверх, кланяется трибунам, обнимает Ивайзуми, смеется, повиснув на плечах орущих сокомандников, принимает поздравления тренера.  
Кивает Ушиджиме. 

– У тебя отличные пасы, – говорит Ушиджима позже, не удосужившись даже обратиться к Ойкаве по имени. Расслышать его в победно гудящей на разные голоса раздевалке было бы невозможно, но Ойкава не вовремя поднял голову. Со всех сторон раздаются одобрительные возгласы, так что приходится реагировать.  
– Все для тебя, Ушивака-чан, – пожимает плечами Ойкава и собирается послать воздушный поцелуй, но руку будто сводит судорога, и он лишь поправляет волосы, которые, если уж по-честному, после матча выглядят отстойно. – Ива-чан, – продолжает он трагическим шепотом, – почему все закатывают глаза?  
В ответ Ивайзуми закатывает глаза тоже. 

Приятная музыка побед не смолкает ни на минуту, да и с командой Ойкаве комфортно: уже сложились какие-то отношения, появились общие шутки и истории, это даже похоже на то, что было в Аобе.  
Почти все у Ойкавы хорошо, но стоит зазеваться и расслабиться, как картина мира меняется, расплывается, вырывается из заданной формы. Умение замечать детали, то умение, что он годами взращивал ради волейбола, оборачивается против него. За невозмутимым выражением на лице Ушиджимы он ясно видит взятый под контроль огонь – ровное пламя, которое Ушиджима не скрывает и которому не удивлен.  
И если бы они давно не решили этот вопрос, Ойкава бы не сомневался, что это он вызывает у Ушиджимы такую реакцию.  
Но они решили, и Ойкава сомневается. Неуверенность отравляет все больше вещей в его жизни, но только не волейбол.  
В игре они непобедимы.  
– Ушивака-чан, – говорит он, склоняясь к Ушиджиме через аккуратные коленки девушки из группы поддержки. – С тобой такая красавица, а ты смотришь на меня, как же так.  
Громкая музыка сгладит тон, сверкающие огоньки караоке-клуба дорисуют улыбку, так что Ойкава не переживает, что подумает команда.  
Девчонки от Ойкавы без ума. Девчонки без ума от Ушиджимы.  
– Хочу подойти и заставить вас поцеловаться, – продолжает он.  
Спутница Ушиджимы легко и одновременно соблазнительно краснеет.  
Локоть Ивайзуми больно врезается в бок, команда ржет, а то, что Ушиджима не реагирует на отчаянные подколы Ойкавы, веселит их еще сильнее. 

Куроо и Бокуто теперь тоже играют вместе и, на зависть Ойкаве, получают от этого факта искреннее удовольствие. Он спешно заканчивает короткое интервью и с разбегу вклинивается в шумную группку, выныривая между Ивайзуми и Ушиджимой.  
– Воркуете? – спрашивает он, закидывая одну руку на плечи Ивайзуми, а другую – крепко прижимая к себе. Вот же будет тупо заработать вывих от подобных телодвижений, а ведь рано или поздно так и случится.  
– Сегодня я был отвратителен, – говорит Бокуто с надрывом. Страдальчески сведенные брови энергично шевелятся, совершенно разрушая эффект сказанных слов.  
– Нет, ты сильный игрок, – серьезно говорит Ушиджима, – но тебе стоит поработать над концентрацией.  
Лица Куроо и Бокуто одинаково вытягиваются. Склонив головы набок, они удивленно наблюдают за уходящим с поля Ушиджимой.  
– Нормально ж общались, – усмехается Куроо.  
– Не обращай внимания, – легкомысленно пожимает плечами Ойкава. – Старый добрый Ушивака-чан. Всегда говорит то, что думает.  
Ойкава морщится: в затылке копится напряжение, отдает в шею. Продуло его что ли под кондиционерами?  
– Тяжело вам, наверное, – Бокуто в растерянности чешет щеку. – Но блин, он, конечно, прав.  
– Всегда говорит, что думает, – потрясенно повторяет Ойкава. 

В конце июля они едут навестить Аобу, и весь матч Ойкава сидит с прямой спиной, пожирая взглядом площадку, словно мысленно играет один за целую команду. Ивайзуми не выдерживает, когда от волнения Ойкава начинает грызть ногти, и больно бьет его по рукам.  
– Ива-чан! – возмущается Ойкава. – Я же их капитан…  
Ивайзуми прищуривается, но никак не комментирует это заявление.  
Ойкава заставляет себя смотреть в потолок, пока знакомый звук мяча не уменьшает тревогу до привычного уровня. Финальный свисток, Аоба побеждает, и весь оставшийся вечер наполнен лишь смехом, разговорами и счастьем.  
На обратном пути Ойкава засыпает, убаюканный плывущими за окном автобуса огнями, но усталое тело не желает расслабляться. В последнее время он даже по ночам болтается на грани сна и бодрствования, сражаясь с миражами перегруженного эмоциями и мыслями мозга: то выпускает из рук прозрачную фарфоровую чашку, то поскальзывается на весеннем льду, то оступается на перроне под гул приближающегося поезда.  
На этот раз он оборачивается и видит летящий прямо в лицо мяч.  
Мышцы напрягаются до боли, но и после пробуждения Ойкава не шевелится, словно боится, что страх из сна перетечет в реальность. Под веками вспыхивает осознанное видение: он узнает подающего. У Ойкавы сжимается горло, он хрипло выдыхает и вжимается лбом в плечо сидящего рядом Ивайзуми. Родное тепло не прогоняет ненавистные мысли – те же, что неделю, месяц, год назад. Обида ведет его через все победы и поражения, меняется и он сам, и Ушиджима, но расстояние между ними остается прежним, и Ойкава знает, что не сможет приблизиться, пока не опустит выставленные в защитном жесте руки. Страстное нежелание даже случайно угодить Ушиджиме, само по себе похожее на одержимость, выматывает еще и своей бесполезностью – в итоге ни один из них не получает желаемого.  
Ойкава открывает глаза, и на секунду его ослепляет свет от экрана телефона.  
– Кому ты пишешь? – спрашивает он скорее просто для того, чтобы услышать голос Ивайзуми.  
– Да так, – отвечает тот, быстро переворачивая телефон экраном вниз.  
– Кому? – настаивает Ойкава. – Новые друзья?  
Ивайзуми немного отстраняется и недоуменно хмурит брови.  
– Совсем сдурел, – шипит он, когда Ойкава хватает телефон. В окошке чата – фотография какой-то девчонки.  
– Извини, Ива-чан, извини, – шепчет он, пряча в ладонях вспыхнувшее лицо. 

Тренировки возобновляются через десять дней после экзаменов. Неделя полноценного отдыха подействовала расслабляюще, и теперь Ойкава чувствует себя… более уязвимым.  
Он резко скручивает крышку на бутылке воды, жадно пьет. Они только готовятся играть, да и в раздевалке работают кондиционеры, но у него горит все тело. Жар поднимается от точки между лопаток, где все еще ощущается чужой взгляд, заливает румянцем щеки. Ойкава четко осознает некомфортное состояние обнаженности, словно после всех спортивных лет вдруг стал стесняться переодеваться при свидетелях. Раньше он вообще не обращал внимания на подобные глупости – ну, на многое не обращаешь внимания, пока не появляется кто-то особенный.  
Особенный, со злостью думает Ойкава, сжимает бутылку и втягивает воздух сквозь сжатые зубы, когда холодная вода выплескивается на грудь.  
Его не удивляет, что Ушиджима реагирует первым – нет, его внимание давно не удивляет – но на этот раз он не просто наблюдает, а шагает навстречу с другого конца раздевалки, без спроса нарушая негласно установленные границы. Ойкава непонимающе смотрит на протянутую футболку, пока напечатанную на ткани единицу не начинают пожирать разноцветные пятна.  
Ойкава сам идет пятнами. Ушиджима что ли специально на тренировки носит официальную форму, чтобы буквально ткнуть носом в свое капитанство?  
Ойкава задыхается, с трудом поднимает голову – шея, кажется, сейчас сломается.  
Где-то сбоку Ивайзуми прекращает разговор и уже пробирается к нему, но Ойкава успевает пихнуть футболку обратно, больно двинув Ушиджиму в плечо. Все затихают, будто он бросил ее в лицо.  
– Ну ты чего, – озадаченно хмурит брови Ивайзуми, оттирая Ойкаву назад.  
Ойкава открывает рот, чтобы объяснить.  
И тут же закрывает, отворачивается к стене.  
Господи, как же стыдно. В словах и поступках Ушиджимы нет скрытого смысла, но он заставляет Ойкаву городить скрытые смыслы самостоятельно, и это становится невыносимым, откуда это все взялось, когда наконец пройдет.  
Ивайзуми легко толкает его в бок. Больше похоже на ласку, и становится совсем тошно. Ойкава опирается о стену, чтобы не упасть.  
– Не надо, Ива-чан, – выдавливает он, выдыхая мелко и часто, как испуганный щенок.  
Ивайзуми реагирует на удивление спокойно и берет проблему на себя. Слышно, как он отходит, хлопает по плечу Ушиджиму, возобновляет прерванный разговор. Через секунду сквозь гул в ушах пробиваются и другие звуки: грохочут шкафчики, скрипят подошвы кроссовок, нарастает возбужденный гул – команда возвращается к своим делам. Да это и понятно. Ойкава не центр вселенной, о его постоянных фокусах быстро забывают, кто будет думать о другом человеке так много, так долго, так... тупо.  
От чужого дыхания поднимаются волосы на загривке. Ушиджима молча останавливается позади, опирается на стену тоже, поставив раскрытую ладонь совсем близко от сжатого кулака Ойкавы.  
Обнюхивает он его, что ли? И пусть! Ойкава зажимает рот другой рукой. До боли горят уши и шея. И пусть. Пусть учует злость, обиду, ненависть, вытащенную из-под знака модуля эмоцию. Может, Ушиджима разозлится до такой степени, что ударит, – и тогда Ойкава дотронется до него хотя бы в драке. 

– Что ты творишь? – спрашивает Ивайзуми вечером, сполна насладившись гневной тирадой.  
– Меня бесит, что наш волейбол...  
– Не говори мне про волейбол! – перебивает вдруг Ивайзуми и смотрит так, будто изо рта Ойкавы падают жабы. – С волейболом все нормально.  
Ойкава втягивает голову в плечи, ожидая подзатыльник или любое другое наказание, но Ивайзуми молчит, сжав губы и сцепив руки на груди. Он по-настоящему зол, и Ойкава хочет вернуться в состояние относительной стабильности, а в следующий раз быть сдержаннее, умнее, спокойнее. У него же получалось. Он трясет головой и, неуверенно улыбаясь, протягивает к Ивайзуми руку.  
– Я хочу, чтобы моя команда выигрывала, – говорит тот, делая маленький шаг назад. – Всегда хотел. Нам не удалось победить Шираторизаву, когда мы были в Аобе, и не получится, если у тебя нет машины времени. Теперь моя команда называется по-другому. И в моей команде, – подчеркивает он, – с волейболом все нормально.  
Ойкава чувствует себя так, словно получил мячом по голове, и выглядит, похоже, соответствующе. Ивайзуми кривится, дергается к нему, но тут же упрямо задирает подбородок.  
– Закрой за мной дверь, – говорит он у порога, – я ухожу.  
Ойкава не шевелится. Через некоторое время он ложится на неразобранную кровать, но закрыть глаза или разжать челюсти не получится, кажется, никогда. Ивайзуми не возвращается, Ойкава лежит без движения полночи, боясь вздохнуть поглубже, чтобы не потревожить нечто хрупкое, тонкое, лелеемое годами. Когда это «что-то» разбивается вдребезги, за окнами уже светло, и Ойкава спокойно засыпает. 

– Уши.., – зовет он, и на звук его голоса тот резко вскидывает голову.  
Все вопросы повисают между ними, снова начинают закручиваться в клубок, который невозможно распутать, так что Ойкава говорит прямо, цепляясь за первое мгновение, в котором Ушиджима смотрит на него жадно и с ожиданием.  
– Я хочу быть с тобой.  
Вообще-то, он не представляет, что будет делать, если окажется, что им все еще нужно предисловие. Ушиджима выглядит слегка растерянным. Неудивительно, такое заявление сложно принять. Ойкава вот в свое время не смог. Пока Ушиджима молча поднимается и обходит стол, в голове со скоростью света проносятся разные варианты. Ушиджима может уточнить, может потребовать объяснений, может притвориться, что не понял, – короче, сделать тысячу вещей, в результате которых все окончательно рухнет.  
– Я тоже, – говорит он.  
«Я знаю», – хочет сказать Ойкава, потом добавить: – «Я дебил».  
Мне нравится играть с тобой. Я не справился с твоей честностью. Ты делаешь со мной что-то странное.  
Ушиджима всегда был открытой книгой, написанной на знакомом языке, который Ойкава отказывался понимать, но теперь он знает: слова – пока для них не лучший способ общения.  
– Если придется начать с волейбола, начнем с волейбола, – все же говорит он, чтобы у Ушиджимы не осталось никаких сомнений, – хотя не Ойкаве рассуждать о сомнениях. – Я бы предпочел начать с чего-то еще, но ты ведь не можешь по-другому, да?  
Ушиджима не находит ничего лучше, чем невозмутимо кивнуть.  
– Понятно, – Ойкава усмехается, пытаясь скрыть догнавшее волнение. – Что ж, скрепим уговор рукопожатием и пойдем на обед?  
Ушиджима считает иначе.  
– Ойкава, – говорит он хриплым голосом, а его руки уже ложатся на плечи, притягивают Ойкаву ближе.  
Ойкава облизывает губы. Ушиджима? Ушивака? – все наполнено дурацкими воспоминаниями, ложными смыслами и подтекстами, от которых он мечтает избавиться.  
– Вакатоши, – пробует он, поднимая взгляд.  
Ушиджима скользит ладонями по спине, затем – от ладоней вверх обратно к плечам, оглаживает шею и ключицы. Аккуратно, словно держит в руках желанный подарок. Трехколесный велосипед, сложный конструктор, или что там он хотел в детстве. Ойкава улыбается и гадает, будет ли все, как в старшей школе: он никогда не признается, но помнит каждую деталь.  
Ушиджима открывает рот, собираясь что-то сказать, а в истории их отношений это всегда было опасным моментом.  
– В прошлый раз тебе что-то не понравилось, – говорит он, внимательно рассматривая Ойкаву. – Объясни, что.  
Ойкава надолго зависает, пытаясь понять, откуда могла появиться такая мысль.  
– О господи, – шепчет он, когда вариант остается всего один. – Как же это все будет сложно.  
Ойкава берет лицо Ушиджимы в ладони. 

На следующий день он влетает в раздевалку за пять минут до начала тренировки. Он проспал, попал в пробку на станции и не влез в несколько поездов, а когда бегом несся до спортивного корпуса, едва не наступил на брошенную кем-то шкурку банана.  
Бывают же мерзавцы, ну.  
Выпутываясь из насквозь промокшей футболки, он скромно отворачивается к стене, но Ушиджима знает, где искать следы своих прикосновений. Ойкаве становится еще жарче, даже внутри, в груди, что-то горит.  
Ничего страшного, думает он. Лето же.  
– Все готовы к моим блистательным пасам? – он прыгает на одной ноге, запутавшись в шортах. – Ива-чан, у тебя еще остались силы?  
Ивайзуми расслабляется, зажимает голову Ойкавы подмышкой и ерошит и без того спутанные волосы – самое убедительное подтверждение того, что они больше не в ссоре.  
– Фу, Ива-чан, – извивается Ойкава. – Шатаешься по ночам неизвестно где, наверняка всякими глупостями занимаешься. Если хочешь стать таким же крутым, как Ушивака-чан, когда вырастешь, надо хорошенько тренироваться!  
Он выбрасывает руку в сторону Ушиджимы и широко улыбается. Ушиджима шагает им навстречу.  
– Эй, почему вы все опять закатываете глаза? – искренне удивляется Ойкава.  
– Никто не знает, – серьезно спрашивает Ивайзуми в сторону, – невыносимость все еще не считается уважительной причиной для убийства? Пойдемте уже, – говорит он, подгоняя Ойкаву и Ушиджиму тычками в спину. – Пора играть.


End file.
